Shadow Clone Technique - Training 1 - Nōzan Chinmoku
DivineZiel: -It was yet another day in Konohagakure, early in the morning while most of the village started its day to day routine of travelers coming in and leaving, as well as Shinobi heading out for missions or coming back. On the next few days, we'll be looking into the life of Nōzan Chinmoku, whom lived within the Uchiha estate and was a decently skilled Chunin along with the rest of his graduating class. Still sleeping, Nōzan finally woke up to the sound of his alarm while he groaned and pushed himself up slightly, only to then flop back down and slam his hand down onto the clock to shut it up. However, when he did so, his hand hit the nightstand while the alarm kept going off. Sighing, he knew Misaki had moved it again just to make sure he didn't mess it up. Pushing himself up again, he got out of bed and went over to his desk where the clock was and pressed the button on it, to make it shut up as he walked to the bathroom. Taking a quick shower and getting almost fully dressed, just without his mask, eyepatch and shirt, he looked around for them as he found his eyepatch. Putting it on quick, he walked to his closet and looked for his mask as well as his shirt while they were nowhere to be found. Stepping over to his desk, he saw a little note from Misaki that was about how she couldn't wait to have some tea in his shop once it was opened, and the mere short love message. Smiling towards it, even with the scars around his lower face being shown, he placed the note back down while he walked out of the room. Due to him being shirtless, his fully toned body was able to be seen for most, his abs were perfectly built, as the same for his entire body for the simple fact that all of his weight was mainly all muscle. Looking into the library, he saw Daisuke reading away as he normally did and then knocked on the door frame as Daisuke poked his head above his book and said "Ah, come on in, Nōzan." Nodding a bit, he walked in and said "I can't seem to find any of my masks or shirts." Daisuke then noted that his wife was washing clothes and that she took them to wash them due to dirt stains and such. As per say, Nōzan didn't have almost anything to do on this day, at least as of yet so, he figured he'd ask about any scrolls that he could learn a jutsu from. Daisuke then placed his book down, face down as he stood up and walked over to his shelf of jutsu scrolls and picked out a special jutsu known as Shadow Clone while he then walked over to Nōzan and handed him it. Bowing his head in respect as he took it, Nōzan then said "Thank you." Daisuke chuckled a bit as he said "You're welcome, now go. I'd like to finish my book." Nōzan then nodded and took his leave from the room, only to walk out into the front of the house, obviously after he put on his sandals.- DivineZiel: -While Nōzan was now in the front of the home, in a small open area, usually used for training, he then opened the scroll and began to read it through completely, thinking to himself how this jutsu could be rather useful in conjunction with other things. Setting the scroll on the ground, after reading it about two more times to make sure he didn't miss anything, he looked around as he was alone for the time being. Forming the hand seals ram, snake then tiger, he then made a clone of himself but a mere illusion one as he then looked at it, only to say "So I need to flow my chakra into it, form the entire clone and make sure it looks perfect.." Releasing the clone after that, he then put his hand into the seal of the tiger, as he then began to make a clone. A puff of smoke would appear in front of him as he pumped his chakra into the second being however, the smoke cleared and there was nothing there. Reforming the hand seal quickly, he began to pump his chakra into the jutsu as he saw the puff of smoke rise up again but once it cleared once more, nothing was there. Scratching his head, he said "I figured this would be a bit more simple..I guess not." Standing there while he pondered a bit, he couldn't think of an easier way to try to make it work. Making the seal again, Nōzan had the puff of smoke appear while he kept attempting to make the clone as he saw nothing there yet again. Squinting to the area of where he was attempting to mae the clone, he mumbled "I fucking hate you already." Speaking to himself, he chuckled as he shook his head. After doing such, he took the same stance, the same hand seal and began to pump his chakra into the area of the smoke, attempting to make a clone but nothing. As he continued to do this for about thirty minutes, he used a good amount of chakra but not too much to cause him to feel tired. - DivineZiel: -Continuing to try and try, over and over again, he was draining his chakra however, it didn't matter to him for the factor that he was determined to learn such a thing. "Again" he said while he formed the seal of the tiger with his hands. As he did so, instantly, a puff of smoke had formed as he pumped his chakra into forming the clone and letting it flow into the being that was surrounded by the smoke. The smoke began to clear as he he saw a set of feet near the ground but then they vanished as he broke the seal with the smoke clearing completely and nothing being there. As he looked towards the area, breathing a bit hard from exerting his chakra, he said "Progress!" Chuckling to himself through his breaths, Nōzan did indeed start to make more progress after he kept failing. Though his progress resulted in a fail, it didn't matter to him because he was going to learn it one way or another. Forming the seal once more, he then saw the cloud of smoke rise from the ground. Doing the same thing he had been doing the entire time, he watched as the smoke began to lighten up a bit and saw the feet again while the smoke cleared up a bit to the knees while it vanished again. Smirking slightly, he did it all once more as this next time, he saw to the waist but, it looks deformed around the thigh and waist area. Pondering on it, he then said to himself "It's an exact copy of myself..why was it deformed like that?" Shrugging off the failure, he scratched his head while he slowed his breaths down and made them softer. Sweat dripping from his body, slightly due to the wasting of chakra and the heat from the sun hitting him, he formed the seal once more as he said "This'll be the last time for now." With him putting his hands together, he then saw the smoke rise from the ground and up, while it started to lighten up from the feet and slowly drifted up, seeing how the deformed thighs and waist were to perfection however, he then saw the hands of the clone while three of the fingers on the left hand were missing and the right hand was twitching slightly, with crooked fingers. Breaking the jutsu training for the moment, he shook his head while he said "I should just stop and rest for a bit..at least for now." With that, Nōzan walked back inside the home to take a bit of rest for the moment and regain his chakra so that he may continue to train Shadow Clone.-